Worth It: an alternate ending
by XxSerendipity27xX
Summary: During the battle during Finale, Nora asks Pepper for one more favor- to help her disappear. Beginning a new life in the Pacific Northwest, her new world crumbles when an unexpected guest arrives at her cliffside home. *An alternate ending to Finale* PatchXNora


A/N: I just finished the series and I enjoyed aspects of the last book, but here's a twist on the way Finale could have gone. Enjoy! As per usual, I do not own Hush, Hush characters, the world or anything else. Credit for those things goes directly to Becca Fitzpatrick

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I watched the waves crash against the cliffs below my property. It was quiet out here, which was how I preferred it. After the Nephilim had battled it out with the Fallen Angels, I had served my purpose. When it seemed things were getting settled, I knew that I had completed my end of the agreement between Hank and I. No longer fearing for my mother, I remember approaching Pepper privately as the residual battle was raging on. He had looked at me with fear, until I explained my last favor. In exchange I would provide him protection from the other Nephilim. Detective Basso could have his way with Pepper in heaven, which was sure where Pepper would rather be.

In exchange for a few more moments of protection Pepper had helped me disappear. Marcie and my mother grieved, but as part of Pepper's enchantment, their grief was short. To Vee, I would only be a distant memory, as well as Scott. I winced, remembering the way his face was frozen in death. I shook hands with Detective Basso and patted Pepper on the shoulder promising him that this would be the end of my involvement in Nephilim and Angel work, and sent my wishes that thy would pass it on to the archangels.

The Pacific Northwest had been the perfect change of pace. I was still near the water, and the weather was fairly similar to what I was accustomed to in Maine, but without all the painful memories… without all the death… and without the supernatural. I opened the front door, which I was now in a habit of leaving unlocked, I had seen the scariest things I would ever face, whatever might be coming through that door for me was nothing to fear. The scraggly dog lifted his head from his warm spot on his bed, and then lowered it,

"How're you, Patch?" I asked. He just blinked his eyes tiredly before once again nodding off. Smiling softly, I walked myself into the kitchen to begin dinner. Dropping some pasta into a pot, I warmed tomatoes in a skillet with garlic, onion and olive oil. Opening the refrigerator door, I reached in, pulling out some fresh herbs.

Patch began growling softly from his place in the open living room, "What is it, Patch?" I walked towards the door I had just entered from and opened it. I heard a low rumble of thunder in the distance, "it's just the rain," I comforted, giving his head a rub, but he remained unsettled.

"Nora."

The hair stood up on the back of my neck, and I swallowed hard. I turned slowly talking myself through what I would see. _Stay calm. Breathe. You're imagining things again._ Despite my efforts to calm down, I faced my biggest fear. The _only_ thing that could come through that door and shake my entire world.

"…Patch…"

He looked exactly the way I remembered him. He was lightly damp from the rain that had begun. He took a hesitant step forward, staring in my eyes questioningly, asking with his approach if this was okay. I side stepped and held the door for him. My dog looked, sizing up the new visitor. After determining the fallen angel wasn't going to eat us, he relaxed and continued sleeping.

"You kept the dog," Patch spoke softly. I nodded, standing awkwardly before remembering what I had started in the kitchen.

Patch followed me and took a seat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar, "Swanky," he smiled at me. I smiled sadly. That's what I used to say about his abode. Taking a knife out of the block I ran the blade over the parsley and basil repeatedly until it was the size I was happy with.

He sat there with me while I fussed superficially with the items on the stove. Patch Jr. stumbled into the kitchen after a while and gave a small bark.

"He's hungry," Patch surmised. I again nodded and opened the fridge, dropping some canned food into his bowl. He yapped happily before stretching and resuming positions on his cushion.

It wasn't until I had strained the pasta that he dared speak again, asking me the question I knew he had been wondering for months.

"Nora," I gripped the sink for support and stared out the window above it before dragging my eyes to meet his dark ones, "Why did you leave?"

I didn't reply. I continued busying myself with projects preparing dinner, but Patch was patient. Pulling down a plate, I elegantly filled it with spaghetti, giving it restaurant quality presentation. Glancing down at the food, I felt my hunger leave me.

I could feel Patch's eyes on me, staring hard, waiting for my answer.

"Patch…" I began, "When I was out there… I saw all the bodies and the blood, and the pain. And I realized that it was all coming about because of me. I hadn't been smart enough to stay ahead of the Nephilim or the Archangels and so there we were, hell unleashed, fighting alongside so many other people I couldn't even tell which side I was on anymore. I made a deal with Pepper."

"I know," he stood from the stool, watching me always.

"Patch, don't," I flinched away from him and took a step further into the kitchen. But he didn't. He kept coming and I backed towards the counter, staring at the floor.

"Nora," he breathed. He just stood in front of me. I kept waiting for him to pull me into a hug that I knew would sear my skin and bring out the tears, but he didn't.

"You weren't there, Patch."

"I was, Nora, I was!" now he reached for me, but I held my hand up. He dropped his own at his sides, "I was there, Nora. It was so damn frustrating. I knew Dante would never let me out of hell, so I possessed Rixon long enough to get out. But once I left his body, I couldn't find you. And then… I heard you were dead, but they never recovered a body. I believed it myself for a while, but when Pepper disappeared, Detective Basso too I started to get curious, and you know how I am once I get my mind set on something. Dabria did some digging on her end too," my fists clenched. Dabria. Why shouldn't I be surprised? Deciding I had heard enough I brushed past him, "Nora, wait," I tried to step out of his grasp, but he was quicker, gripping my arm. As soon as he touched it, he pulled back, staring at his hand, marveling. I chewed on my lip, "I… I felt you…" he stammered.

"Consider it a parting gift," I said colder than I meant to.

"You did this?" he asked, incredulous, " _How?_ "

"Detective Basso showed me how," I held up my wrist showing the healed scar from where I had slashed through my birthmark, "He said for it to be in full effect we would need to complete a blood oath. I didn't know if it would work, even partially without it, but it seems that it has."

Patch had a pleading look in his eyes, but I was flooded with flashing images of what I had done in Maine and I rubbed my temples, heading for the door. I let the screen door slam behind me. I made a beeline for the path on my property that led to the ocean's view. Sitting down clumsily on the grass, I stared at the waves crashing angrily against the stone ridge.

I let the angry tears fall and cried, the sound from my sobs getting swallowed up in the storm below.

"Patch," I sighed before laying back on the grass letting the rain cover me. His arms lifted my distraught body into his arms, and carried me back inside, "Patch," I murmured. Surely I was dreaming. He hushed me, gently peeling off my wet clothes and wrapping a blanket around me.

He picked up the TV remote and flicked through the channels. I watched shadows dance on his face and tried to ground myself in reality. I studied his perfect features, but found myself doubting the realness of what I was seeing. Patch was chained in hell, wasn't he? I was never going to see him again. That sacrifice was the hardest thing I had ever faced, but I found solace knowing that I was done with the supernatural. That part of my life was over. Yet, here he was, sitting on my couch. I moved onto my knees and slid closer to him, looking at him intensely. I touched my hands to his face. He closed his eyes. I felt the coolness of his skin from the weather. Tousling his hair, and feeling the smooth texture, the blanket pooled at my waist and I sighed, "You're here," was all I could say before he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned it, trying to get as close to him as a I could.

When we finally broke away he looked up at me and smiled—it was an expression I had seen many times from him, but somehow it felt new. We were getting another chance together and I felt grateful to whatever forces were again bringing us together. I reached for my damp pants and pulled a folded pocket knife out of the back pocket. Patch looked at my confused, until I opened it and passed it to him. His eyes sparkled with hope and gratitude. He hesitated, looking at me. I nodded reassuringly. Drawing blood on his palm, I took the knife and cut through the scar on my wrist.

"This is for you," I told him, taking his gashed hand and pressing my own cut into it, combining the blood. I opened my mouth to make a promise, but the words choked in my throat.

"Nora Grey, I swear to be with you always, to never leave your side and to love you forever," he winked. We were immortal, so forever was a real thing to consider.

I nodded. Straining to get the words out, "I promise the same." A small burning sensation began where our blood was mingled and Patch again, stared at his hand in amazement.

"Nora…" I smiled at him, holding my hands out for him to touch, "I can feel you."

He held my hands, feeling their texture, running his fingers through my hair, which made me laugh. He explored the world with childlike excitement, before pulling me into another passionate kiss. I let down my mental walls and tapped into power I hadn't used since the war ended. With a gentle tug on his hand I stood from the couch.

 _Bedroom._

Was all I had to share with him. He smiled at me and we backed down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I slept like the dead, which was a funny phrase considering I would live until the end of time, and then some. Sunlight broke my rest. I could smell Patch and I opened my eyes, but sat up when I was in my bed alone.

"Patch?"

Silence answered me. I touched the pillow he had rested on the night before. Anxiety rose in my chest, was it all a dream? I looked down at my wrist which was raw and still pink from the night before. No, it had happened.

I stood and grabbed a silk robe from my closet, wrapping it around me, as I walked down the hallway, "Patch?" I tried again. The black dog, lifted his head, "Not you, buddy," I said dismissively. Walking into the kitchen, I picked up a note on the counter.

 _Angel,_

 _Yesterday was the best day of my existence. Having you back in my life once more brings me so much relief. Thank you for the beautiful gift you gave me and for sharing so much of yourself with me. You cannot know what it means to me._

 _Please forgive me… I don't deserve you._

 _-Patch_

I clutched the note, crumpling it in my hand. Slumping onto the floor, I sat there for hours. The morning sun stopped shining and I could feel the coolness from the lack of heat. The wind rattled my screen door and I snapped my attention up.

"Angel, what are you doing on the floor?" Patched walked towards me. I was relieved, but only momentarily when I saw that he had brought a guest. A blonde guest. Dabria stood awkwardly in my doorway. My relief turned to anger and I shoved him away from me.

"Get out," I seethed. Patch Jr. jumped up and trotted over to me, sitting obediently at my feet, watching the new arrivals carefully.

"Nora, listen to me—"

"Were you with her today?"

"Angel—"

"Answer my question."

He looked at me. Realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere unless he answered my question, he looked in my eyes and nodded.

"Get out," I repeated. Patch looked over his shoulder at the other fallen angel. She took the hint and left the room.

"Nora, please listen to me. Look at me, please," I refused, even when he tried to lift my chin. He could have forced me, but I think he felt that would be a step backwards, "There is nothing between her and I. Ok? I need her help."

"If she's always so _damn_ helpful to you, then _get out_ because obviously I never am," I could feel the emotion beginning to choke me. I bit my tongue to keep the hot tears back. They scorched behind my eyes.

"You help me more than you know," he reached a hand up to touch my cheek. I wanted to turn away, but I wanted to believe him too, "Nora Grey, you impossible girl… I love you. You." This time he added a bit more force, pulling my face to his, "Dabria is helping me tie up some loose ends. I was thinking that, clearly you're settled here and that, if you wanted, I could join you. We could carve out a life here. You and me. But I didn't want to offer that to you until I knew I could deliver." I looked up at him, desperate for truth. I slid my hands up his back and brushed my fingers just under his wing scars. He nodded. I would see the truth. I touched my fingers to the scars and was pulled through his memories at break-neck pace.

I saw his grief. I saw my mother so angry at him as he searched for information. He lived at the cemetery where they had "buried" me. His days were spent at Delphic, until he ran into Pepper who had been stripped of his wings and sent down to earth. I felt anger consume him as he approached the stumpy man and demanded answers out of him.

Pepper caved and told Patch that he'd helped me hide. There was a cooling sensation as Patch rushed around trying to pick up my trail. I saw the honesty in his words and drew my hands back.

"Patch…"

He took my hands in his, "Nora, the archangels agreed to back off. No strings attached. We are going to be together. Finally. We'll grow old together… sort of. Nora… I can finally give you the life we have always wanted. If you want it… it's yours."

"Yes. Yes, I want it. I've waited for this for so long."

I felt an excited thrill rise in me that I hadn't felt since before Hank had dubbed me the new Nephilim leader. There always felt like there was something dark and heavy just behind me, waiting to burst the bubbles of happiness.

"Nora Grey, I love you." I leaned back and looked up at him, smiling gently,

"There is one condition."

He looked at me amused, "Ok?"

"It's not Nora _Grey_. I need a new last name…" I trailed off. Patch looked momentarily surprised, but quickly covered it with new emotion. Smiling brightly back at me, he pushed my hair behind my ear.

"I think I can handle that."


End file.
